With All My Courage
by KatsuragiYako
Summary: Alternate retelling of the end of the anime. I mean, come on. Those of us that saw it, hated it, am I right? Exactamundo. Will contain spoilers for the manga. DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T CAUGHT UP!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, the anime certainly wouldn't have ended the way it had. Which is why I'm writing this! Also, I don't own the mysterious stranger at the end either. That would be the OC of a good friend of mine.

Several months ago, the unthinkable happened. A witch infiltrated the halls of Shibusen, and despite the best efforts of the students, they weren't able to stop her or her comrades from reviving the kishin who lay dormant in a bag made of his own skin. He had been put there by Shinigami-sama many years ago to keep him from wreaking havoc on the world. After Shinigami-sama appeared, they fought each other for a while. It was almost scary seeing the goofy death god turn so serious in the blink of an eye. Without his death scythe, however, the kishin got away from him, vanishing into the sky. Later on, a man turned up dead in Death City. A man with incredibly strong Soul Perception. Stein was thought to be the murderer and was placed under arrest. He and Marie left to find the real culprit. It was probably someone they least expected. The only one who didn't have an alibi. Justin Law. Soon after, a group of Shibusen students under the name "The Shibu-kids Squad" stormed the Baba Yaga castle, an unlikely ally at their head. Of course, Medusa had her own intentions. She had even taken Chrona away from Shibusen. At the Baba Yaga castle, Black Star fought Mifune and won, promising to take care of Angela. Maka, Soul, and Medusa met with Arachne, the eldest Gorgon sister. Kid watched a fight between a mysterious stranger and Mosquito and was taken into a book. Maka and Soul defeated Arachne while Medusa stole her sister's body. A new death scythe interrupted their fight.

About a week later, Soul was finally able to consume a witch soul. Shortly after, he and Maka began training with their new ability: flight. Of course, this led to a confrontation with the servant of their newest enemy. Maka won, of course and abandonned the fluffy wings she had wanted so badly. A few days later, the Shibu-Kids Squad, now renamed Spartoi, was sent into the book of Eibon from another copy. There, after traveling into the seven chapters of sin, they were able to rescue Kid. Of course, Noah wasn't too happy about that.

Now that those problems had been solved, a new one arose. Where had the kishin gone? Had he gone into hiding? Shibusen soon got their answer in a most unfortunate way. This is where our story starts.

It was the usual, quiet night in Death City. The students who made up the Spartoi group were getting a well deserved break. Though, the quiet period was a little suspcious. It was just a little past midnight when the first explosion rang out. Earlier in the evening, Maka had stated she had a bad feeling. She had no idea what they were in for.

The air was positively alive with insanity by the time Spartoi hit the streets. Maka's eyes widened as soon as she stepped outside, her death scythe in hand. "Something wrong?" Soul asked, a concerned glance passing over the blade. "Asura. He's here." She answered shakily. It was an almost wordless agreement. Maka had sensed the kishin's wavelength coming from Shibusen. It soon became apparent the others had too as they rushed over to the school. The outside appeared fine..but Kid had a different opinion. They had all met up on the run over to the school. Kid seemed to think that Asura's first target would be the death room. Maka, taking to the air precariously perched on her scythe, she was able to find the entrance Asura had blasted in. It did indeed seem like his target was Shinigami-sama himself. Thus began the race to said room.

The sight that awaited them was quite the epic one. Shinigami-sama and Asura locked in combat. This time the reaper had his scythe. It was pretty impressive to watch the death god spin the scythe over his head before swinging it at Asura who just barely pulled himself out of the way. The students watched in silent awe as Asura sent a red blast in retalition only for Shinigami-sama to slice through it. "Face it Asura. You and I both know you can't beat me." He stated calmly, the mask set in something of an engimatic stare. Asura frowned. "You never know." He responded. It was then that he caught a glance of the students out of the corner of his eye. In a split second desicion, they became his targets. The leaders of Spartoi soon found a red blast heading in their direction. There was no way they could dodge that in time. The impact never came. There was a loud explosion...but they were unharmed..? How was that..? The answer was revealed in the form of a beaten Shinigami-sama, a hole blown in the side of his mask and several chunks missing from his body.

Kid's golden eyes widened as he rushed over, falling to his knees. "C-chichue! Are you alright?" He asked, worry lining his voice. "K-Kiddo-kun..I'll be fine..are you alright..?" The death god responded. Kid nodded hurriedly. "Good.." Shinigami-sama whispered before falling silent. Kid slowly stood, trembling with rage. Why wouldn't he? That was his father laying there! He turned on Asura, readying Liz and Patty to fire. Without warning, the room was ablaze with pink flashes of wavelength. Asura grimaced slightly. "Little shinigami, I advise you give up. your father was a fool. My work here is done." He stated, vanishing into the hole he had created. Kid's face twisted in rage. Black Star frowned. "Oi. Kid. Getting pissed off isn't going to help with anything." He stated. For once, he actually made sense. Kid sighed then frowned. "I know..but father.." He started. Maka shook her head. "He's still alive. Barely, but alive. I can still sense his soul around the city." She responded. In a flash, the weapons resumed human form. "Someone needs to go get Nygus.." Tsubaki murmured quietly. As if on cue, the bandaged woman entered the room. "You called?" She asked. "Oh my god..."She muttered, seeing Shinigami-sama laying there. "Don't worry. I'll do what I can." She nodded. Within a few minutes, Nygus had set up a make-shift hospital. Quietly, the redhaired scythe returned to his own human form, looking a bit shaken. Maka frowned, heading over to him. "Papa, are you alright?" She asked. He gave a pained smile. "I'm fine Maka-chan. My head hurts a little though." He answered. "That's good." She nodded before standing back up and glancing at the gaping hole in the wall. A frown crossed her face. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about..." She muttered, shaking her head.

A few minutes later, a few students were sent out to check on the other residents of the city and make sure no further damage was done. Everything seemed to be alright. That was a good sign. That meant the only repairs they'd have to make were at Shibusen. Maka sighed, surveying the city's main square one more time. She gave a relieved sigh before heading back to Shibusen.

Sitting on the roof of a nearby building, two figures stood watching. One would have been a familiar though not necessarily welcomed face in Death City, the other completely unfamiliar. "So that's my target..?" The latter asked, turning to the blond in priest's robes. A smile crossed the blond's face. "Yep. That would be her. Maka Albarn. Noah says her soul is very special. Gopher screwed it up last time, so now it's up to you." He stated. "But why me? Surely you or Giriko would do a better job. I'm only going to screw it up even more." The stranger stated, seeming to scowl. The blond chuckled, moving into the moonlight. "Because. That would be too easy. If you're going to have that much trouble, make friends with her then rip her soul right our of her body. It's not that hard." He remarked. The headphones in his ears made his appearance unmistakable. It was none other than Justin Law. But who was he talking to..? "...That doesn't sound easy at all. This isn't going to end well at all." The stranger muttered to himself as Justin chuckled and disappeared into an enchanted piece of paper.

**A/N:** This is much better than the one I had up before. The next chapter will have a lot more action, I promise! And you also get to learn the identity of the stranger! All you have to do is click review! If you do, let's just say nothing violent will happen to you. ^ ^


End file.
